


just wrong

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	just wrong

It doesn't matter what he does or what he doesn't; it seems that everything is just wrong. No matter how hard he tries, no matter how good his intentions may be - it's always wrong.  
Yet he only wants to help, he only wants to support Dean in ways his brother couldn't. He betrayed heaven for him, he rose him from hell and he stood up against his siblings. But it's never good enough, there's always something wrong, not quite right with what he does.  
The angel sighs, tired and exhausted, not sure of what to do next. He doesn't even know where he went wrong to begin with. After he rescued the hunter from Alastairs claws he tried so hard to do the right thing. He wasn't very fond of heavens plan of using Dean as Michaels vessel so he stood up against their plan. Together they prevented the apocalypse but still Sam went into Lucifers cage.  
Then he freed Sam from the cage with only his best intentions again. But his soul was missing... The hunter was upset, he blamed Castiel for doing it on purpose. Soon Dean lost his trust in the angel, another thing that should have never went this way.  
He didn't even want to think about the Leviathans, about all the other pain he had caused Dean and his brother. Why could he never do the right thing? Why did he never knew what the right thing was? And why wasn't god there to guide him? He needed help, he didn't know what to do anymore. He was lost.  
Lost and alone.


End file.
